One Day
by katonissbecausepeenissisboring
Summary: When Katniss promises Prim in a heartbeat to return home. She didn't realize how hard it would be to keep that promise. An old debt that needs to be repaid and new enemies. Under a drug she can no longer be herself and is forced to listen to her Master Cato, but can she overcome the drug and return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Katniss POV

One day is all it takes to change your life. One day you can lose your father and your mother. One day your life can be changed by a simple boy with bread. One day you can meet a new friend that lasts forever, but one day can also lead you to lose it all.

From the moment I volunteered for the games I understood that I was probably not going to make it out. Nonetheless, I picture my sister and my goal is clear. I will make it through for her. I will not break my promise to Prim.

"_Promise me you'll be back. Promise me." Cried Prim. _

"_I promise Little Duck, you'll see me soon. If you have any trouble find Gale, he'll help you." I said._

_I hugged her like my life depended on it and it sure did. She was my light at the end of the tunnel. The fire to my candle and if I ever make it out of these damn games, it'll be for her._

"_I love you." I whispered into her ear and I was taken away by Peacekeepers. _

I open my eyes, and I find myself in an empty train. District 12's landscape quickly slipping away as I try to remember every detail of it. I let one teardrop fall as I watch the forests whisk by as I recall Gale and I running freely without a worry through the same forests that I am now seeing but I'm now on my to my death.

"_Katniss! We can't go very far or else we'll get lost!" yelled Gale._

"_Shut up. I can just climb a tree if we get lost Gale." I screamed back._

"_Okay well we have to start going back soon! It's getting pretty dark."_

"_No it's not Gale the sun isn't even setting yet! Let's see what we can find here."_

"_Katniss! Watch out!"_

_I hit something cold and I can't breathe anymore. I fight to find my way back to the surface but something seems to be pulling me deeper. Gale will have to hunt alone, was my last thought before I blacked out._

_I slowly open my eyes and shut it again. It's too bright. _

"_Am I dead?" I whispered to myself._

"_No but you could've died."_

"_Then why am I alive Gale."_

"_It's called mouth to mouth Catnip, I'm surprised you don't know with your mom being a healer and all."_

"_So… we kissed?"_

"_Sort of" he replied after a long awkward silence._

_We ran back through the fence without another word. It was never mentioned again and we never went to the lake again._

The train kept going until we passed by all that I have ever known and I looked around in the train. My district partner is a blond with brilliant blue eyes and he looks sort of familiar.

He's tall and has quite a build but he doesn't look like he's from the Seam. I look back at the face and he's staring at me. I just realized it looked like I was checking him out. I blush and turn away.

"Hi my name's Peeta." He says quietly.

"Katniss. You don't look like you're from the Seam."

"I'm not. I work at a bakery."

Suddenly all the memories come flashing back. The boy with the bread. The boy who saved my life.

Recognition must have registered in my eyes because he flashed me a quick smile and asked me how my family was.

"I…I…My…My family is fine... But why…did you…that day?" I asked.

"Well I've seen you before but you've never noticed me after kindergarten when we were in the same class…and I saw what you were doing and I wanted to help… an old friend." Replied Peeta.

"You … saved our lives… thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled.

Great. Now I owed someone in the arena my life, how am I supposed to repay such a debt when I need to kill everyone including him to fulfill my promise?

I'll think about that later and I look around the train again. Typical Capitol furniture and our escort another typical Capitol figure with oddly coloured hair and a bright outfit. Effie Trinket glaring at our mentor.

Haymitch Abernathy. Our key to survival was an old drunk who probably wouldn't ever be able to save our lives or even survive the games another time. He sat there with two bottles of vodka slurring pick up lines at Effie. This would've been hilarious had the situation not been so grave. These two were watching yet another two kids sent to their deaths in an arena with 22 other kids from other districts.

I glared at both of them. Seems like I'm doing a lot of that lately. I need to win this and it's not for my own life. I need to return to my sister and here is the man who is supposedly giving me tips on how to win slurring at my escort who's escorting me to my death!

I don't know what took over me but I went over to our useless mentor and grabbed both of the bottles and smashed them on the floor. Effie shrieked and Peeta looked at me in surprise but when I looked at Haymitch I knew I was in trouble.

"What…the fuuuuuck….who do youuu thinkkk you aree?" slurred Haymitch

"I'm in the games to win and I need help from someone who has experience but apparently this someone feels to drink himself into oblivion. I need to get home." I shout.

His eyes instantly harden and I feel my own fear but I turn my face into a mask of indifference.

"Why do you think you get to go home." Says the drunk who's surprisingly sober suddenly.

"I have a family to provide for."

"And he doesn't?" He points his finger at Peeta.

"He does … and I don't think I'd be able to kill him if we were the last two but we need to get there first. So why don't you sober up and help us." I say calmly.

He watches me with those gray eyes and I glare back at him. He gets up from the couch and walks to his room.

I plop down onto the soft couches and I realize that I don't think I can make it out of the arena anymore or even off the train to the Capitol.

Effie goes back to filing her nails and Peeta returns his stare to his fingers and I sigh. Why is this so unfair. Every other district probably got a mentor who's willing to help while mine is in his room doing God knows what and I'm fuming to myself.

I almost want to break something again before Haymitch returns to the room. I continue to glare at him. He can help me return to Prim but he'd rather drink. Before I can open my mouth to say some remark he says something I don't expect.

My brain doesn't even register what he just said.

"Wh-What did you just say?" I ask

"Strategies are the key to sponsors." He replies giving me a look as if I was an annoying child.

"You're…helping?"

"Isn't that why you were yelling at me to do like 20 minutes ago?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Get your ass over here and you too Peeta."

Peeta looks at me with a look of amusement in his eyes but nonetheless gathers on the floor with Haymitch and I as we plan out our strategies.

It was getting really late and we just finished watching the recaps of the reapings. I was starting to doze off but that didn't really seem to matter because Haymitch and Peeta seem to be whispering about something and I can't hear it. Whatever let them do what they want I already know the basics of what I have to do to get sponsors.

When I'm sure I've fallen asleep, I start to dream.

"_Prim! Behind you!" I scream and I try to run towards her but someone is holding me down._

"_Get off me you fucker my sister is going to die!" I scream as I thrash around but whoever is holding me is not letting go. Its like fighting a wall, no matter what I do it's staying there._

_I watch as the whole scene unfolds. I can't see who it is but they seem to have stabbed Prim in the leg and she screams as she falls._

"_Nooo!" I cry "don't stop running Prim! Keep going! Get up! GO!" _

_It's no use someone is coming towards her again and she grabs Prim by the head and slices her neck and her blood is dripping down onto the grass. Her eyes lock with mine before they roll back into her head._

_I scream and suddenly my whole world is shaking._

"Katniss? Katniss! Are you okay?" asks Peeta.

"I had… I had a nightmare I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No it's okay I couldn't fall asleep anyways." Says Peeta.

"Oh okay."

I didn't even realize but I was snuggling into Peeta's chest.

"I'm sorry." And I quickly start go get up but I was quickly pulled down by Peeta again.

"No, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

So I snuggled into Peeta's chest once more and I fell asleep again but it was more of a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"UP! UP! UP! We have a big day today!" screeched a shrill voice that belonged to none other but Effie.

My eyes instantly open and I realize where I am. I'm currently lying on Peeta's chest who is still asleep beside me. I jump up and his eyes open when I'm standing.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning Katniss." He replies.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay, that was probably the best sleep I've gotten so far."

We left it at that and walked over to eat breakfast. I didn't even notice how much time had passed since we got on the train at District 12. We were now arriving at a very grand district with bright lights and huge buildings.

"We are at the capitol! And we will arrive at the building soon!" Announced Effie.

I eat my breakfast in silence looking around at the people and started to wonder if they truly did like to watch 24 kids try and kill each other every year. Just after I finished my meal, the train came to a sudden halt and I looked around.

There was a huge crowd around the train trying to catch a glance of the new tributes. Well that's weird there's a lot of people around our cart. Now what could they possibly want with a scrawny girl and a baker from District 12?

I was confused as I was pushed through the crowd crying my name into the centre for the tributes. The building was big like any other and the inside was very luxurious. I turn to Peeta and he was looking around in awe. I was looking around and I catch the sight of other tributes also entering the building at the same time.

District One definitely had a weird combination. The male tribute who's name I forgot from the recaps was smirking at the crowd and the female tribute Glimmer was blowing kisses at the crowd. Careers. They always knew what they would do in a crowd.

I focused on the next district when I catch a glimpse of the male tribute from District Two. He was staring at me and was sizing me up and down and I glare at him.

I remember from my nightmare what had happened this boy was holding me down from getting to Prim when she was dying. I glared at him as if he was the only one in the room. If looks could kill he would have a whole in his head but he smirked and looked away and smiled at the crowd.

Who does he think he is.

"Katniss! Play the crowd." Whispers Peeta in my ear.

So I smile and I wave politely at the crowd not knowing what to do but apparently that was the right thing to do as a million flashes went off at my eye and I fell back in shock.

Something was squeezing my hand as I realize I was grabbing onto Peeta's hand.

"Don't worry. Flashes won't kill you." He said.

I smiled at him. Thank god he was here or else I wouldn't know what to do. So we continue to wave and smile while walking towards the centre where there were 12 elevators arranged in a circle to take us to our room.

We finally make it into the glass elevator with Haymitch and Effie and Effie quickly shut the door and pressed 12.

"Good job you guys. The crowds love you. Especially the hand holding." Haymitch winked at us and I realized I was still holding Peeta's hand.

I quickly dropped his hand and I blushed and turned to glare at Haymitch.

Arriving in our apartment we arranged all of our stuff into place.

My room was painted gray and there was a big bed in the middle along with a dresser and a washroom connected. I went into the washroom and decided that I wanted to take a shower after a long trip from District 12 to the Capitol.

At first all the buttons were confusing but I finally got it right and took a quick shower and dried myself and put on some new clothes from my dresser. They were surprisingly comfortable. Hunter green shirt and leggings would do for tonight. I put my hair into a quick braid and left to go find Haymitch and Effie.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as I plopped down onto one of the couches.

"Today is the day that the capitol will meet you! There will be a huge ceremony to introduce all the new tributes and President Snow will make a speech!"

Fantastic. That bastard who brought me into this mess will be introducing me to the crowd who will be watching me die. Great.

I ponder all the ways that I could probably sneak a bow in and kill the president before I'm interrupted by Haymitch who says we need to meet with our stylists.

WHAT. Stylists? I don't need those. Why should I care about what I look like when I die?

Haymitch must have noticed my scowl.

"Sweetheart, you need sponsors to help you in the arena. Please look likeable at least."

"What did you just call me?" I growled.

"Sweetheart. Or did you prefer darling." Sneered Haymitch as he got up to leave.

Whatever. I'm much more angry about this stylist thing. The last thing I need is somebody to doll me up.

I march into the hallway when I pass by Peeta's room. I wonder what he's up to because he probably doesn't need a stylist. He's a boy.

I sneak over to his room and he's singing? Woah. I sneak a peek through the crack in the door and he's humming to himself. The Valley Song. It's so close to home that I almost start to cry. I remember him in kindergarten now.

"_Does anyone know a song for the class?" asks Ms. Brindley my teacher._

"_I do!" I yell._

"_Great! Come on up Katniss and let's hear that song. What's the name?"_

"_The Valley Song." And I start to sing the words just as my father would._

_After I'm done everyone isn't paying attention but one boy's eyes seem to be looking at me so I walk over to him and I ask why he's staring at me. _

_He told me that was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard and asked for my name._

"I can't believe you still remember." I said interrupting him.

He jumps and turns around and blushes before he goes back to looking through his closet.

"It reminds me of home and my innocent childhood I guess." He says after a while.

I go back to my room and I'm filled with temporary warmth as I remember the times when my dad used to bring me to the woods and he would sing himself. But singing could never be a part of my life anymore. When he left he took a part of me with him and I guess singing was it. I couldn't find my voice to sing to anyone but Prim anymore.

Effie's voice once again interrupted the silence as she told us to go get ready for our stylists. Great here we go but I heard Peeta had one too so I decided to go through it all. He was a boy after all but that didn't stop Effie.

Effie brings me to a new room in the apartment where I am met with three Capitol women who are talking about the mess I am. This is definitely going to be a long night.

They shampooed my hair and conditioned it over and over again until it produced a shine in any light. My skin was scrubbed and waxed and then layers of lotion were piled on so that I looked like I glowed. My nails were filed down to perfection while another woman worked on my make up. I sat there naked feeling slightly awkward when I sensed another presence in the room.

"Hello Katniss, my name is Cinna and I'm your stylist this year." Cinna says with a smile.

I instantly jump up and feel slightly embarrassed to have man look at me naked so I jump behind the nearest thing. A comb. I tried to cover myself with a comb. All of them starting laughing so I ended up laughing too but not after I gave them each a death glare.

"Katniss, don't worry about it! I'm your stylist you'll be fine." Cinna says.

I kind of like this man. He wasn't all Capitol-y with the fake wig and the weirdly coloured skin. A simple man dressed with simple clothes.

"I'm new here and I requested your district so I was thinking to myself what I should do with coal from your district and I instantly thought of fire. So you are becoming a flame not yet a fire but a small flame." Says Cinna thoughtfully

"Why did you choose my district? When you could've styled a district with Careers?" I questioned.

"Well that's because it's time to showcase other districts and as soon as I saw you in the reaping I knew you were the one to do it."

"Wow…you really think I can do this?"

"If I could bet, I would bet on you."

I stare at this man. He thinks I can do this? I'm a skinny girl from one of the poorest districts, and I think he's secretly plotting something evil. There's no way a girl like me is going to beat those damn careers so he must have some other motive. Maybe he's working with them and this dress will suddenly stab me when I'm least expecting it.

Cinna seems to see my unease and tells me to relax and that he will go and grab my dress. I'm left alone in the room and I realize I'm still naked but I no longer really care. When he's back I slip on the dress and it fits perfectly and even shows off some of my curves. It's quite heavy but I'm guessing is because of all the fabric on it. I look in the mirror and groan as I see him pull out the heels.

"The dress is amazing Cinna but do I really need to wear those?"

"Don't worry you can practice walking around in them but before I forget. I received something from the mayor of your district's daughter to give to you."

He pulls out a mockingjay pin and clips it on under my dress. My unease goes away. Madge told me she would give me something through a person I can trust entirely. I guess it's Cinna.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Now I know that you're scared but remember, you need to get all the sponsors attention and with my dress and your growing popularity, I don't think that will be a problem. Just twirl when I give you the signal."

I nod at him and he leads me to the area behind the ceremony.

Peeta is sitting on the couch and I catch him staring at me.

"Peeta, stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable."

"You look so beautiful."

"So I don't normally?" I act offended.

"No! It's just that tonight… I mean you always look amazing…But like it's different tonight…but not in a bad way at all –I mean." Stammers Peeta.

It's actually really funny so I just go and hug him and he blushes.

"Let's goooo lovebirddss. Time to take some sponsors." Slurred Haymitch.

Not again. How is this drunk supposed to help me. I take his bottle and slam it on the ground again. Déjà vu as Effie screams at us again and Peeta just laughs. I grab Haymitch and scream at him to sober up. I do not have time for this. Luckily for us he just mumbles that he had just one bottle.

Whatever. Let's get this stupid ceremony over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I can't stop writing ahhhh. School is about to start soon. I don't see how this is a good idea. Enjoy though! Sex. X**

**Disclaimer: HUNGER GAMES IS SUZANNE COLLINS I OWN NOTHING. **

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I was ushered onto one of the chariots I grabbed Peeta's hand. There was no way I'm going to make it through without some support and he gave my hand a squeeze. I smile as soon as we are in the ceremony. Everyone is screaming my name and I blow them a few kisses.

I look around taking it all in and plaster an award winning smile but then I spot Cinna and he's making a twirl motion with his hand and so I do and as soon as I finish my first spin my whole dress is glowing. Literally. I'm glowing and so is my dress. The bottoms are up in flames and it's slowly rising.

I give Cinna a quick look of panic as soon as I see fire but he just nods. I have to learn to trust people. So I continue to smile and wave at people and I catch the attention of the District Two tribute he's glaring at me now and I just smile at him. HA. Two can play at his game.

We reach the place where we have to stop and President Snow steps on stage to deliver his speech. I wish I had my bow with me he's within range. I'm shaking with anger before Peeta pulls me in and kisses my cheek and tells me to calm down. I blush and I temporarily forget but I catch another glance from District 2. He's still staring at me but now he's smirking.

I'll wipe that smirk of his face the next time I see him.

Finally when we rush back behind the curtains everyone was congratulating us on a job well done and as soon as we were released I go look for him. I stop at the District two's change room and I see that the name was Cato Bruel. Funny. His last name was like a mash together of brutal and cruel. How fitting.

I turn some corners until I realize I'm lost well until I hear footsteps.

"How dare she steal the attention from me. These are MY games. She's going to get it." Mumbles a voice.

As soon as I realize it's Cato's I pounce on him but they are definitely trained for these things just as I'm about to land on his back he flips me over and pins me to the ground.

"Thank you fire girl for making it so easy for me." He whispers into my ear. He's so close to me that I can't help but shiver.

"Let go of me. You can't kill a tribute before the games! It's against the rules!" I retort.

"But they never said anything against hurting one."

With that he pushes his whole body weight onto my small frame and he covers my mouth so I can't scream.

WHAT THE FUCK. I start to wiggle away from his body but he won't move. I bite his neck.

"What the fuck was that!" He growled. I use this opportunity to turn around but before I could get up I was pinned again. This time my chest was to the ground. I continue to squirm but then I realize something was hardening around my butt.

He covers my mouth before I can say anything and he leans in.

"Somebody wants me bad." He smirks arrogantly.

I take this opportunity to sack his boner with my butt. Apparently this does it because he rolls over in pain.

"You damn arrogant Careers think that you're so much better than the other districts but I'm here to tell you that we've got as much of a chance at winning these games as you do so wipe that damn smirk off your face. You're no better than us."

"The other districts are worthless as shit your district is dirt under our feet we can do whatever we'd like-"

Before he could finish I just kicked his ribs.

"Shut up Cato."

With that I turned around and walked away. Made me feel awesome on the outside but on the inside, I knew that I had just made a dangerous enemy.

When I got back to the apartment everyone was asking why I was late and I just gave them some excuse before going to bed.

"Well, get a good night's sleep. Training starts tomorrow." Says Effie.

That night I couldn't get Cato and his damn boner out of my head he was just there. Except these dreams weren't all that bad. He was touching me and feeling every part of me except I liked it. I even asked for more.

_I was sitting on Cato's lap. Kissing him both our tongues fighting for dominance but neither wanted to give in. His hands were all over my body. Every part he touched felt like it lit me on fire and I can feel myself clench. _

_One think led to another and before I knew it I was tied with my hands behind my back and legs to the bed. I couldn't say anything because something was stopping me from speaking. He kissed my body through my clothes and I can feel myself reacting. _

_Why am I tied down. _

"_It makes you helpless and gives me all the power." He growls into my ear._

_It just makes me wetter knowing I am completely at his mercy. He continues and takes of my shirt and bra and starts kissing my body it's on fire I can't stop the moans. He takes a nipple into his mouth and his fingers play with the other and I can't stop the fire that's going down. He continues to play with my breasts with his mouth but then his hands glide down to my pants and he cuts them off. His mouth trails down from my breasts all the way down to the place of all these sensations. I moan and he starts kissing me again but his fingers are playing with my clit through my underwear. _

_I'm starting to clench and I feel like something is building down there and I can't help but groan and moan as he goes faster and faster but suddenly he stops all together and I look at him. He smiles over me and takes off whatever is stopping me from speaking along with whatever is tying my feet to the bed. He leaves my hands tied behind my back._

"_Why won't you let me release?" I ask quietly and I'm embarrassed. _

"_What do you want me to do?" he asks innocently. _

"_Can you help me take off my underwear?" I can't believe I'm asking for this._

_He does and then looks at me expectantly._

"_Can you do that thing with the fingers again but this time without the underwear?"_

_He lies me back down and tells me to spread my legs for him which I do eagerly. I want this. He starts rubbing my clit again and my body is suddenly lit on fire again but now he sticks two fingers into me and the sensation is indescribable. I feel myself build again and once again he stops. _

_I'm getting frustrated now and I glare at him._

"_It's not all about you, you know." He says with a smile and he takes off his pants and his erection is in my face. _

_What the hell is this monstrous thing doing in my face but then suddenly he takes me head and shoves it into my mouth. I don't understand but I hear him moaning. Well if I pleasure him maybe he'll return the favour I think to myself. I start to suck and lick his cock and then I take it all the way down my throat. _

_He moans endlessly and I come back up for air and go down again. I need something to send him over the edge so I dig my nails into his lower back and he comes deep in my throat. I swallow it all hoping it's my turn now. He just looks at me._

"_Is it my turn now?" I ask embarrassed again. My body is trembling and all I can think of is that release. _

"_Beg." Was all he said before he said before sitting down on a chair. _

_I weighed the options. I could both beg and lose all my dignity or I could leave without release. My body couldn't do the second option so I got on my knees and begged._

"_Please Cato I need you inside me. Please. I'll do anything. Please." I begged him._

_He looked at me and still isn't responding and I can't have him doing that so I grab his cock and put it at the entrance of my vagina. Without even thinking I pushed it in. I was in pain but he groaned and I was told to start moving and so I do and soon the pain is replaced with pure bliss and he starts to take control again bringing me onto the bed. _

_He pounds and pounds into me and I plead him again._

"_Please Cato, faster, faster" I pant _

_I can feel my build and soon I'm moving just as fast against him just in case he stops but he doesn't. I can't hold it in any longer so I come all over his dick and that was enough for him to come again and I'm moaning all over again. I grab his face and kiss him before I'm blinded by white light. _

I blink and I realize that the sun is hitting me right in the eye how uncomfortable so I move. Then I realize where my hands are. Am I touching myself in my sleep? I move my fingers quickly and I hope that these walls are sound proof. Well its going to be an awkward day… I run into the shower and turn it on and wash myself. I feel so dirty. As soon as I'm done I change into my training clothes and walk out. Everyone seems to be normal so I stop worrying about it. Whatever. It's probably just the anxiety in the system it'll be over when I start to train and the adrenaline kicks in.

As soon as we're finished with our breakfast we walk to the elevators.

"Why is everyone so quiet today?" I ask.

"Probably just tired and nervous for the first day of training. The sponsors could be watching today" Says Peeta.

I nod and turn my attention to the elevator doors opening to the grand training room.

There was everything from bows to paint to swords to ropes. Everything. Peeta and I ran over to our spots when we realize that we're late. We try to listen to the instructor telling us our instructions but we end up sizing up our competition. This was the only time that we could look at them before we started training so we looked around.

A small girl from District 11 caught my eyes and I remember her name was Rue. I instantly feel the need to protect her because she seemed so much like Prim. But in order to get to Prim I need to kill Rue. I don't think I can do that but I can definitely form an alliance with her.

As soon as the instructor stops talking everyone goes to find a station and I go to the knot tying station alone. Or at least I think I'm alone until I can see the shadow of a giant boy behind me. I turn around and I meet eyes with none other but Cato Bruel.

I can't help but think back to my dream and I instantly flush. What is wrong with me. Get him out of your head and focus. Think of how disappointed Prim would be. I school my face into indifference.

"What do you want Cato." I hiss.

"For you to die." He retorted.

"Well I'm not going to be the one dying so you can wish upon all your lucky stars but that just won't happen."

"So were you having a nice dream last night?"

"What?"

"Dreaming of me, Firegirl?"

"What the hell are you talking about." I lie.

"Don't lie to me, I know what you were probably dreaming of last night and it definitely involved me."

"Get away from me Cato."

"Oooh getting feisty I see."

He comes closer and I flee to the obstacle course. But I definitely had one question on my mind.

How did he know.

**I couldn't help myself :P sorry! But it is rated M for a reason. ;) I hope you liked it! Please review! x**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Remember to Review once you're done. Was that weird last time? I'm sorry :/ I kinda need to know what you guys want me to develop on so if you could just write one please (: and if you don't understand don't hesitate to PM me (: x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

Cato POV

I sure hope this plan works.

My mentors Enobaria and Brutus were really pushing for me to win and would do anything something to do with honour. I already know Brutus is my uncle so of course he would want me to win. My parents would be so proud of me. My district would be so proud of me. Everyone would be happy but me. But apparently this grand plan will get me happy too I just have to follow and not ask.

At the academy we were all taught not to question our elders.

I shudder at the thought of me as an 8 year old at the academy. My parents have just dropped me off and told me to come back as a victor or they'll never speak to me or see me again. It's quite traumatizing to have such things told to you as a child but it only made me train harder.

I only understood one thing. Winning.

If I didn't conquer everyone at everything I was doing I was beat, not allowed to sleep or not fed. Life was tough but it was the only one I remember. I trained all the time.

Mornings at 6 am I was told to get up and take a freezing shower then run for hours then go into combat then lunch. After lunch, a specialized skill I was chosen for, which happened to be the sword. After my private lesson and training I would do close combat with one of my teammates if I won I was allowed to go eat and then sleep but if I lost I was forced to keep running throughout the night.

Life then was hard but it paid off. I was now one of the most brutal and scary tributes ever produced. I knew hundreds of ways to kill someone with just one hand and thousands with both my hands, but now all everyone sees in me is just a monster. A good image I must say but it's hard. I've never had a friend because I never had the time. Never had a girlfriend because I just don't understand the concept and everyone I knew was an enemy. Basically an orphan after my parents left me to the Academy.

I was trained for one purpose. To win these games.

Enobaria and Brutus saw the girl from District 12 as soon as she entered the building and they realized that I could have competition for the sponsors so they left and came back with a miniscule pill that you won't be able to tell when you swallow. I was told to find a way for the girl to ingest it.

I was also given one to swallow but I didn't ask what it did. I did as I was told but the next time I saw her things were different. My heart did a slight jump when I saw her. She was beautiful and it caught my attention.

How did I not notice her beauty before?

After the ceremony I was wondering aimlessly after everyone paid attention to the girl I wanted during the ceremony.

I felt a presence and let the training take over and I slammed them onto the floor.

She started to squirm and shout things but I couldn't really hear her so I put the pill in my hand and put it over her mouth. She definitely swallowed it because I felt the small weight leave my hand. Suddenly she bit my neck and I feigned anger.

What is happening to my body? I could feel all the blood flow south. She turned around and I pinned her down again but she kept moving. What the fuck is wrong with me. Why am I getting hard from this?

When I told her she instantly froze and stopped moving. Something must have formed in her mind because she let a small smile slip and then it felt like someone just punched me in the gut a hundred times.

Wait. She just sacked me.

I was getting angry and she was yelling at me for my arrogance. I was trained for this. What is she to me? I was hurt but I covered it with anger. There is no way I'm going to let a little girl tell me who I am.

So I yelled back at her about how worthless her district is. But before I could finish she delivered a quick kick to my ribs. It would leave a bruise but I'm surprised she has so much power in such a small body.

She's going to pay for this.

So after a few minutes I gathered myself and went up to my apartment. As usual Enobaria and Brutus were talking about more plans for Clove, my district partner but I knew she could defend herself. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes because whatever they were talking about can not be good.

"Did we tell you what those pills were for?" asks Enobaria.

"No…" I answer.

"Well they are pills from the capitol. Whatever it takes to get my boy out of the arena victorious we will do." Says Brutus

"But what exactly does it do to me?"

"Well…it's actually sexually stimulating so the two people who take the pills will not be able to stop thinking about each other in that way." Says Enobaria.

"WHAT. HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?!" I scream.

So they tricked my body. Great. Whatever it takes to win?

"You see, she won't be able to stop thinking about you and she currently has all the sponsors attention. So you shall steal them from her." Clove says.

"I don't see how."

"Well, that's because she'll be crazy about you! The girl on fire won't be able to resist brutal Cato Bruel and they'll realize that you're the one she's on fire for and the sponsors will all switch to you both because the capitol loves a good love story that can never work." Explains Brutus.

"So as soon as it's down to that girl and I, I can just kill her? Won't the capitol see something wrong with that?"

"Nope. You see the person who takes the pill first has a bit of power over the second person who takes the pill. You can persuade them to do something and they will do it without hesitation. So when it's down to you two, you get her to say something like she loves you and can't live in a world without you and kills herself. Then you're the victor." Says Enobaria

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask suspiciously.

"No. There aren't any rules against it." Says Clove.

"Whatever. What about you Clove?"

"Well actually I'm doing the same thing to bread boy. Those two won't be able to come together and they won't know what hit 'em." Clove laughs.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep now. I want to be able to train tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cato. You're going to be dreaming of her all night and I don't like to listen to stupid moans and groans all night. So you're going to stay up and start training now. Here. You too, Clove." Says Enobaria.

So we spent the night fighting and practicing. Took a shower and went down to the training room.

Here we go with the training. I'm suddenly unaware of myself pulling towards her huddled in a knot section. I'm not going to exercise my control over her I want to see how she feels without it.

She must sense me because she asks me what I want with her.

Lots. I smirk to myself.

"For you to die." I say and I surprise myself with my own honesty.

"Well I'm not going to be the one dying so you can wish upon all your lucky stars but that just won't happen."

That was a good retort, I must say. So to stop her from winning whatever battle this was I ask her about her dream knowing very well what happened.

She's obviously surprised because she doesn't seem to understand. So I tease her some more.

And I can already tell she's lying because she's flushed and blushing and biting her lip. The Academy taught us how to look for these things. She's a really bad liar. Some more banter before she runs away.

This is going to be so easy but looking down my dick is also reacting to the close proximity. I'm so glad she didn't notice. That would've been very awkward.

I look over to check up on Clove and I see Peeta bowing down to her and her patting his head. But then I see her smirk and I can tell she's enjoying this. Peeta just looks confused in his eyes but nobody can tell but Clove and I.

**Thanks for reading! I thought doing it in Cato's perspective would make it easier to understand what exactly happened. (; Should I elaborate on Peeta and Clove? Could be kinda interesting… x**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Do I update to fast? :/ I kinda want this to be long series and I feel like it will be haha. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

Katniss POV

I didn't understand what my body was doing when he was around but I made it work. I did the obstacle course at least a few times before I feel my body pulled toward something. Suddenly I felt like I no longer had control like someone kicked me out of my own body and suddenly I'm kneeling. I see Cato walk over and I tried to get my body to stand up but it wouldn't move.

Respond! I wanted to yell at myself but nothing would work so I kept kneeling as he walked over. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair and I had the urge to start barking. So I did.

Wait this is getting really weird.

He put his hand in front of my face and I sniffed his hand and started licking him. What am I doing. This is getting really frustrating; I don't understand what is happening. I am not a dog, but my body seems to think otherwise.

Cato POV

This is so amusing. I told her body to start acting like a dog so I played with her as if she was a dog.

She started to lick my face and it was getting weird so I decided to test what else I can do.

I was told that I could start controlling and stop with one word and that was "use". Clove and I were told that we can pick a triggering word before and we decided to make it a joke and she chose "less". Together, the two were "useless". I'm so funny.

"Use." I whispered quietly.

She instantly snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with me. What is happening." She was trembling.

I decided to tell her considering I already have control over anything she did.

"You're under a drug and I can get you to do whatever I want with one word." I said to her arrogantly.

"You bastard." She growled but before she could punch me I stopped her.

"You might not want to do that because I could do something you could really regret. Let's just say your body will listen to anything I say."

"You wouldn't!" she hissed.

"Use." I taunted her. "You can still be you. I want to watch your body betray you. I want to see what your reaction is. We are alone right now without cameras."

She could tell I was right because we were in the middle of the obstacle course in the densest parts of the fake forest.

"Bow down to me." I said.

She did just that.

"What the fuck. Who do you think you are controlling my body. Stop!" she was screaming.

"Who's your owner?" I taunted.

"You!" I could see it in her eyes how scared she was.

"Good now what do good girls do for their owners?"

"Listen to them."

Good. She was completely under my mercy and I could tell she was still battling with herself. This was so amusing. I wonder if we could get her and Peeta to do something that she would truly regret.

Suddenly my new goal was to break this girl on fire. This is going to be so easy.

Katniss POV

It was official he owned me. But no way am I going to let this get in the way of me getting home. This can't last forever…can it?

"How long does this last?" I asked while bowing.

"I have no idea but I might as well have fun while we're under it. Even if I give you a command now and it wears off later, you'll still listen to me, Firegirl. There's no escape."

I can't believe this is it. But he wouldn't ask me to kill myself. I can tell he wants to have a little more fun that. And that he did.

"Strip."

My body was responding again and of course I was obeying him. I couldn't hide the shame in my eyes. I couldn't speak anymore he took over that too. So I just looked at him waiting for the next instruction.

I hate him for doing this. And when I get off this. I will get him back. I will have my own revenge.

He was staring at my naked body and I was told to go to him and kiss him. So I did just that.

This was just like the dream except this time he didn't even have to tie me; I was already listening to him.

I undid his pants and started sucking him off and I could tell I was pleasing him. I was told in my mind that whenever I referred to him when we were alone, I was to refer to him as master. Great. Now I'm a slave. I hate the capitol so much. Thanks to the games I'm now sucking off a sadistic guy who probably have parents who are so proud of him right now.

I'm allowed to speak again.

"Am I …doing okay…Master?" I ask between sucks.

He moans so I must be doing something right so I refer back to my dream and I dig my nails into him and he releases. Well that was easy.

"Good job." He says and pats me on the head.

What am I?! A dog?

"Am I rewarded, Master?"

"Nope. You are also not allowed to tell anyone about any of this."

"Okay, Master."

"Use"

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD I HATE YOU. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I WILL ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE SLOWLY UNDER MY KNIFE. GOOD FUCKING BYE." I scream.

I am storming away and now I am truly alone. I wonder how Peeta was holding up. Considering I can't ask for help from Haymitch since I can't speak about my situation to anyone I consult a library. Who knew a training centre meant for tributes to kill each other could have a library.

I go in and I'm astounded by the amount of books. If I wasn't going to be sent to my death for a few days, I could probably spend the rest of my life here reading and be a happy camper. Right, focus. I need to rid myself of this stupid drug.

After countless hours sitting alone and reading, I find out more about this pill than Cato ever will. Hopefully this can be used to my advantage.

I need to take advantage of what I do know. So I made a list.

Taley (drug)

1.) allows for complete control of one's body and mind

2.) triggered by a word

3.) first one to take the pill will be the one in control

4.) won't be able to stop thinking about the one who has taken the other half of the pill

Great this book was really helpful but something at the bottom was scratched out in dark ink. I hold it up to the artificial light and one can only see one word.

Love.

What the hell. I'm going to stick to taking the pill first. Seemed like the safest option. I know just the place with this pill.

The Capitol hospital. They had everything from normal to HOWISTHATSUPPOSEDTOHELPANYON E but I'm sure they had this pill. I snuck right in to the medicine cabinet and looked around for Taley and I found it. I'm surprised that the hospital wouldn't keep such a dangerous place under tight supervision. As I turn around and begin my walk back. I spot something move in the shadow and suddenly I'm pinned to the wall by something really familiar.

I turn around as much as I can and I catch the sight of blue eyes but not just any blue eyes...

They were Peeta's.

**Thank you for reading again. I was just on my first day of posting the story and I was scared nobody was reading it in the first place so why bother.:/ Thank you so much to my two reviewers! It meant a lot! Please continue to read and review!**

**Thanks!x**

**-C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'll try to update as soon as the chapters come but I have school starting really soon! So I'll see what I can do but thanks for reading so far (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

Katniss POV

"Peeta…what are you doing?" I whisper quietly.

"I…don't …know." He forced out.

If I can get Peeta to take the pill first would that mean that Clove would be under his control? I didn't really want to use him as a tester but I mean, we're all going to die anyways in a few days…right?

I take one of the pills and shove one right into his mouth before he could respond, he swallowed it and he released me. I take another walk swiftly to a smug Clove and shove one into her mouth too and before she could respond she was on the ground.

Obviously Peeta figured out what I did because he uttered a new trigger word for Clove before turning to me and giving me a swift hug. Clove followed Peeta out of the hospital and I can't believe I'm free.

I don't need to take orders from _him _anymore.

I grab the whole bottle and make my way back to my apartment. Tomorrow was the day of the interview and I really didn't need to be under someone else's control while taking in some new sponsors.

A plan had already formed in my head when I swallowed the first half. It's important to know your enemy right?

I smirked. Payback time.

Cato POV

Training is hard. But it's the only thing a Career would be comfortable in doing. I've been trained since I was very young and I don't really need sleep and body will function normally. No point in sleeping if all I'm going to be dreaming of Firegirl.

That girl gave me the chills. Even if she was doing something that should be embarrassing, her eyes still burned with hate and a bunch of emotions I couldn't understand.

I threw the rest of the knives directly into the heart of each of the surrounding dummies and I decided that it was time to call it a night and see if I could do more training in my room because they would probably catch me training more than other tributes.

Clove left off on her own with Loverboy, but honestly I could care less. She was always fiercely independent and I'm sure she's taking care of herself. But there is no way she isn't up to no good with that boy.

I wonder what Katniss is doing because after all she did have quite an outburst during the obstacle course.

I shake my head. She is not getting in my head but she gave a damn good blowjob. I take the elevator back up into my apartment and before I could walk into the bathroom a bright note on my pillow caught my attention.

_Cato,_

_Meet me on the roof ;)._

_-12_

I was out the door in an instant thanks to my stupid boy hormones. Why can't there be a class on this stuff? Right. Because this wasn't supposed to happen.

When I arrive on the roof I can sense a presence and when I turn to the balcony I can see a small girl wearing only a bra and panties. Fuck. She is standing on the edge of the balcony and the moonlight is shining down on her chocolate brown locks flowing down instead of in a braid. She really was something. Girls back in Two were all fake and obnoxious, but she was so real.

She must of sensed my presence too because she turned around giving me a shy smile.

Katniss POV

I could feel his presence when he arrived and I let him check me out. True, I may have gone overboard on this "sexy" plan, but I needed to do whatever it took to convince him to take his half of the pill.

I could feel the pill resting on my sensitive tongue, but because I already took one half, it would not be able to take effect until it reaches another.

I decided it's now or never. I turn around and give him one of my best innocent smiles.

He must think I'm craving him or something because he instantly puts his mouth to mine. His soft lips kissing against mine, but I'm more nervous and he can feel it and he starts to hold me on his lap. Soon I can feel him moaning and so I part my mouth a little and he takes the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Victory. I can taste it and it tastes a lot like Cato.

I'm sure he swallowed the pill because his face instantly drops and his face is changed to one of fury.

I'm quick to give him his trigger word, "child" and he stares back at me as if it just registered what had already happened.

"Aww, did wittle Cato not know what I was doing? You're so cute." I tease and I ruffle his hair.

He says nothing and it looks like he's in fear?

That's not normal…Careers were barely ever scared of anything. Oh, he probably thinks I'm going to ask him to kill himself and walk away without any evidence of his murder. I sneer, I may be a crazy girl who missed a lot of her childhood and was put through the pain of growing years before I was supposed to, but I knew under all those layers, there was still a child there. Hence the trigger word.

Back to business, know your enemy right?

He must have sensed what I wanted and spilled everything.

Cato POV

"I was born into a very wealthy family. My mother just takes care of my brothers and sisters, but my father was-" I didn't really want to continue. This was getting way beyond what was comfortable but I continued. Not that I wanted to, but the drug was already taking effect.

"was President Snow's younger brother."

I hear her gasp and she steps away from me. But I continue because she hasn't told me to stop yet.

"Being Snow's younger brother, he was extremely supportive of the games and sent me in early for training. From a young age of 4 I was told that I would become victor of my own games and bring honour to the family and our district. I worked hard. Losing wasn't really an option because I was trained in ways unimaginable. Sometimes I would be woken up at 4 am to a room full of 12 others all wanting to take me down and if I didn't take all of them down first, I wouldn't be able to sleep for a week."

She still looks at me but her face reveals none of her emotions.

"I kept training until the age of 10 when I suddenly fled the capitol with my parents and my 3 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters. I kept asking my dad why I had to leave everything and go to District Two, but all my dad did was shake his head and send me to the academy at Two."

"When I turned 12, my dad had fallen ill and didn't seem to be recovering so I stayed by his side and talked to him whenever I could. Finally he told me why we left Uncle Snow and the Capitol. My father and my uncle had gotten into a large argument over some petty things which quickly escalated to death threats and my uncle turned to my father and told him that he will die and so will I, and that would be during the games."

I stopped paying attention to Katniss and started to continue on my own. It felt like a huge weight was being taken off my shoulders.

"My father died later that year and I promised him that I would continue my training and become the best District Two has ever seen."

"Training was hard at first because I was only 12 then and I had my death coming very soon, I could feel it coming closer so I only trained harder. The instructors were not very kind and it didn't matter what happened, you were expected to complete every task to perfection. Failure led to consequences that were unbearable, as many would describe. So I continued to train my hardest, every year outdoing many of those who were much older than me. I was finally asked to become tribute at 18 and I accepted knowing that I needed to fulfill my promise to my father. And everything else leads to now. I have not spoken to my Uncle since I was a toddler and I prefer to refer to him as Snow because I don't want to know him."

I finished and looked her expectantly. Well now that she knows my full story, I don't see how this could possibly help her in any way.

She opened her mouth to respond but slow clapping could be heard clearly on the dark balcony before the smell of roses and death hit my nose.

Snow.

**Once again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that! I don't know why but I really like to make my endings one worded. It's like suspense but for me it's kind of like flowing into the next chapter so it's not as fast of a cut. Rate and Review please! x **

**-C**


End file.
